1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a polyamideimide precursor composition, a polyamideimide molded article, and a method for preparing a polyamideimide molded article.
2. Related Art
A polyimide resin and a polyamideimide resin each are a material characterized by excellent durability, heat resistance, and stability, and have been widely used in electronic material applications such as an electronic circuit board and a flexible copper-clad laminate.
Recently, the polyimide resin and the polyamideimide resin have also been used in applications requiring transparency such as coating materials for solar cells, or the like, in addition to liquid crystal alignment agents and protective films in liquid crystal display elements.